


The Will of Fire

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Naruto is just a normal kid wanting to be a ninja. He will become Hokage and he will protect those under his care...as soon as he’s able to make sense of his rather ahem unique abilities...





	1. Prologue

 

_Explosions and fire. He was surrounded by explosions and odd silvery birds that encircled them like a Iwa tactic. He could feel his life leak away from a myriad of wounds he'd sustained during the landing but despite his pain and weaning strength he still kept fighting regardless. The 212th were counting on him keeping them safe as well as the 501st for the backup they'd provide. His azure saber danced as he deflected a storm of blaster bolt fire that threatened to cut down his men._ **Just a little longer,** _he thought as he gave himself more and more into the Force. Just a little longer. Then he felt a flash of heat on his chest and then..._

_"Naruto!"_ A voice hissed drawing him out of his dream. "Huh?" The young boy, nine almost ten years old, blinked as he looked and saw Iruka-sensei gave an unimpressed look. Raising his head he realized that he'd fallen asleep during class again. _Aw crap not again_ _._

"Heh heh, sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. So much for making a good impression on the new teacher... "Guess I didn't get a lot of sleep last night dattebayō."

"Well see that you do tonight," Iruka-sensei sighed as he turned back to the lecture. Naruto sighed as he settled in to listening Iruka-sensei go on about the Battle of the Bridge of the Third War. Naruto sighed as he listened to Iruka-sensei go on and on. It wasn't that he hated learning about things it was just that he had already read most of the material that Iruka-sensei was going over. Also he was still tired from the lack of sleep last night due to a rather terrifying nightmare about a black and red oni chasing him with a crimson bō staff.

"Alright, we'll leave it at that," Iruka-sensei said mercifully ending the lecture cutting into Naruto's thoughts. "Have a good day and don't forget your homework."

Naruto's classmates whooped and all but fled the area. Naruto instead took the time to gather his books that he was reading. Maybe he could get to his reading spot and then mediate...

"Oi Uzumaki," a voice sneered from behind him. Naruto gulped as he turned around. Ah it was Hibachi leering at him. Perhaps hoping to start a fight or to pick on him.

"Hibachi-kun," Iruka-sensei's barked making both boys stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing Iruka-sensei!" Hibachi stammered out as he quickly beat a hasty retreat much to Naruto's relief. Naruto sighed as he turned away and quickly finished packing his materials. He ran out before anyone could call him. Much better that way or so he thought. Usually people calling him meant he was in trouble for some arbitrary reason. Well maybe not from this sensei but from others.

As he sprinted to his spot he ignored the glares and sneers he received from most of the villagers. He wasn't sure why he received them but unlike when he was younger he didn't allow them to make him miserable or to cry.

Finally he reached his spot and to his relief there was no one present unlike last time when for some reason Inuzuka-san was there with Akamaru. Smiling softly he sat down and opened his woodcraft book and began to read to the advance guidebook on crafting wooden figurines. He could finish the work on Third Shinobi War tonight after he was done eating dinner.

It was full of advanced techniques that would allow his cravings to actually represent something from his dreams that didn't look a misshaped blob like the one of the yōkai that he'd tried to make or that weird Kumo nin or the Suna shinobi wielding a blade that would've made the White Fang jealous.

Maybe it was a Raiton release...He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the reading. Naruto couldn't wait to get home and try the new techniques. Maybe he could finish his statues so he could give them to Hokage-sama. His birthday was coming up and he owned the old man much. Yes he'd do that.


	2. Ichiroku Ramen

Chapter One

Ichiroku Ramen

_He slammed upon the hard ground once he'd felt the burn in his chest his eyes shut from the excruciating pain. Beside him he heard a snap/hiss and something dropped from his hand. Behind he heard the scream that for some reason sounded echoey coming from one of the men: " **The General is down! I repeat General is down!"** He wanted to protest that he'd just taken a slight tumble and he'd be fine in a second but for some reason he couldn't breath properly. Instead of deep breaths his air left his body with a wheeze. _

_He continued to gasp for air as one of his men tried to drag him out of the shooting zone only to get shot down himself. Finally after an eternity of trying to get air and his chest hurting like an Akimichi had sat on him the firing died down. Huh suddenly it didn't hurt as much in fact he felt light headed and wasn't really bothered by the lack of air._

_As he contemplated this new change he heard a series of footsteps rushing in. One in particular ran pass his men and came to screeching halt in behind him. Quickly dropping down to their knees the being picked him up and turned him over making him leaned against...a man. He could smell the oil, engine grease, sweat, blood and leather coming off of him and hear servos whirl even as things became more and more distant. The man held him and inspected the wound frantic manner and clung to him hard as if it could keep him tethered to himself and by extension the world. He wanted to reassure him and tell it would be okay but he couldn't breath at this point._

_"Master!" The man cradling him screamed with agony tears falling down his face. Looking behind he hollered to an unseen man. "Kix get over here now!"_

_"On my way sir!" The reply came accompanied with distant footsteps._

_"Master help is coming. Hang on. It's going to be okay, Master. Hang on_ please stay with me _..." the man's voice begged him as the man rocked them both back and forth._

I'm trying, _he wanted to say as he tried to grip his rescuer hand that held his in a death grip but he lacked the strength to hold on. Opening his eyes and peeking over his rescuer's arm he could see an red oni covered with blue and white markings that looked both scared and sad crying as his breath grew shallower. He smiled at her to calm her before he turned to his rescuer and saw him looking down his sky blue eyes were filled with worry and dread and his long blonde hair in disarray._

_He gave him a reassuring smile trying to tell him it it was okay and he'd be alright before closing his eyes again and soon everybody and everything faded away. However the last thing he heard was a howl of agony and despair crying out a NO that echoed even in his mind even as he drifted away to warm spot. I'm sorry but I can't stay...Maybe I'll find you again otouto..._

Naruto opened his eyes as he leaned up from his impromptu nap against the tree. Rubbing his eyes from tears he noticed that it was later in the afternoon and he really needed to get back to his apartment now. So he quickly gathered his books as he contemplated the dream he had.

Most of the dreams tended to be snippets but this was graphically detailed in at least how he felt even if the background was hazy. He was most intrigued by the man and the oni though. He had a feeling like he was a powerful warrior like Yondaime or like Momotarō or Son Goku. Son Goku or Momotarō would make sense considering the oni in the background. Was this a result of him reading far too many shinobi epics or were they something else?

_I could always check in the library for answers,_ he thought. _But only if that other scary librarian isn't there._ He shivered at the thought of that particular librarian. She'd scared him away from the library with a broom when he'd come in hoping to find some books for researching his subjects when he'd first started the Academy. Sandaime had spoken to her but the damage had been done and now he avoided her.

"Hey Naruto," A very familiar and very welcome voice called out to him pulling him out of his pensive mood. It was Teuchi of _Ichiroku's Ramen_ one of the few people that didn't act like Naruto was scum of the earth. He often eat there due to that and the fact that most of the clientele didn't know who he was mainly because he disguised himself although Teuchi often saw through it. He abandoned his thoughts and ran up to the stand were the owner was leaning out of the curtains with his daughter Ayame working in the background. "How've you been?"

"Doing okay," he replied as he sat down on one of the benches. He pulled out some chopsticks and said: "Can I have a some miso ramen with some pork please?"

"Sure," Teuchi said walking behind the counter and pouring out some cooked ramen into a bowl. "Here you go Naruto. On the house."

"Ikadakimasu," Naruto said as he dug into quite frankly his favorite food in all the world slurping loudly as he did so. Nothing beat ramen as far as Naruto was concerned and _Ichiroku's_ had the best ramen in the world. After he'd finished he delicately wiped his mouth on the napkin provided.

"So how's the Academy?" Teuchi asked as he cleaned some of the utensils that he'd used before for another order. "You understanding everything alright?"

"Un, I am thank you," Naruto smiled at him happy to discuss his rankings with him. "I'm second in my class as of now."

"Really?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, asked as she joined the conversation smiling at him leaning over the serving counter. "Well then who's first?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said his face somewhat souring. There was something wrong with that boy. Yes he could understand the pain and loss of losing his clan but there was something darker about his aura that just sent chills down his spine. It just felt wrong and oddly melancholic. But the odd thing was that Sasuke was actually very nice to him. Not a friend but cordial and polite which was more then what he gave to others.

"Aw don't worry," Ayame assured him taking his sourness the wrong way. "I'm sure you'll surpass him soon."

"That's...not why I'm sour," Naruto said carefully.

"Then why?"

"It's..." he hesitated in saying why because it was more of a feeling then actually complaint. Sasuke himself didn't bother him. In fact, he was one of the few that left him alone. It was his...well aura that unnerved him. It was something Naruto noticed he could feel around people. He'd had it since he was a small boy or rather he'd noticed his ability when he was small when it'd warned him to stay away from people with malicious intent. But it was best not to say even with Teuchi or Ayame until he had a better understanding of it. Sure he knew of it but he wasn't sure if it was just him being able to read people well enough or another ability.

"It's just nerves," he said deciding to settle on that explanation and shrugging his shoulders. "I'll surpass him soon and become Hokage dattebayō!"

"Hokage eh?" Teuchi smiled at him. "That's a lofty goal there. Are you willing to work for it?"

"I am," Naruto said solemnly. "I intend to do it." He wanted to become Hokage ever since he heard about it from Sandaime and wanted to be part of those august leaders defending the village. This was the first time he'd decided to voice it to the ones that he knew wouldn't laugh or worse scoff at. After all it was a life of service and defense who wouldn't want that?...And maybe just maybe people wouldn't hate him anymore.

"Well I can see you succeeding at it," Ayame said smiling at him giving him a warm feeling inside that had nothing to do with the warm food in his belly. "I support your dream."

"So do I," Teuchi agreed with a bright smile that made the warm feeling double. "So would the future Hokage like more ramen?"

"Ah," Naruto rubbed his neck as he pulled out slightly emaciated Gama-chan to see if he could pay for the next bowl. "I don't think I can afford that..."

"Nonsense," Teuchi brushed off his protestations. "Both bowls and however more you'd like are on the house, anything for the future Hokage."

"Well okay," Naruto smiled softly at them before raising his bowl. "Then may I have more of the same please?"

"Coming right up."

"Naruto?" Iruka-sensei's voice entered into the booth. A second later he came into view looking a bit tired and haggard. Perhaps he'd finished grading, oh dear was it that late now? "What are you doing out so late? Do you eat here?"

"Ah, I'm getting something to eat because it's late," Naruto muttered slightly startled that Iruka-sensei eat here as well. He tended to frequented the booth but always at times when people he knew wouldn't be present. He'd done so that Teuchi didn't lose money due to him. Iruka-sensei was a new teacher so maybe this was a one time occurrence. He hoped so because he didn't want to stop coming here. He loved the food but more importantly he loved the company...

"As am I this is my favorite booth after all. I usually don't come this late though," Iruka-sensei said as he sat upon a bench as well. Naruto's stomach sank at the comment. Great just another place to avoid least he make Teuchi lose valuable business. "I'd like some ramen as well."

"Sure thing Iruka-san," Teuchi said pouring another bowl for both Naruto and Iruka. "Here you both go."

Naruto eat his food quickly trying to hide his panic and sadness trying to play off his tears as sweat from the hotness of the ramen. Soon placed his chopsticks down and carefully wiped his mouth for what could and probably would be the last time...Oh it just wasn't fair it wasn't his fault! "Thank you Teuchi-san," he said grabbing his books and Gama-chan quickly blinking as he tried to hide his tears. "I'll just be leaving now."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Wait Naruto!"

"Oi Naruto," Iruka-sensei called out to him but he ignored it as he sprinted out of the booth and into the night. He didn't want them suffering due to his business so...Naruto choked down a sob as he ran through the night to his apartment. He didn't want to stop going there. Those were the first people aside from Sandaime to show him kindness and he didn't want to lose that. But he didn't want them to go out of business because of him. If Iruka-sensei eat there then others like the people that glared at him namely the shinobi did too. And if they did...

_I wouldn't let it happen,_ Naruto thought as he reached his apartment complex and ran his way up to his little abode. _They aren't going to suffer because of me._

Naruto reached his apartment and fumbled with the keys. Once he'd gotten them and all but sprinted inside slamming the door and began crying in earnest as he curled in a ball in the entryway dropping his tomes to the ground. Now something else was lost to him just like the man in the dream. Like the man in his dream he cried only not as loudly but still as fervently at the lose of the only two outside of the Hokage that understood him. They knew of his pain and comforted him when everyone else had turned a blind eye. Now, they were lost all because of mistake. Finally the sobs subsided and he wiped his eyes of the tears.

Getting up from the floor he quietly grabbed the books still sniffling slightly ( _huh one was missing, ah well he could get it tomorrow)_ placing them on the rickety table and went to his bedroom were his wood craving supplies were. If he couldn't go there anymore the least he could was leave a gift to show his appreciation and love for the family that had cared about him.

He pulled out a toolbox and a box filled with his unfinished or misshapen wooden figurines. Sitting down on his bed he pulled out one his most intricate ones and began to crave out the face of the figure. It was a tall man with leonine features armed with a katana in a guard position that Naruto had yet to name but he knew that he'd give out two of these. One for the Sandaime and one for Teuchi-san.

Shaking his head to clear it from the fog of sadness he continued to crave the figure paying particular attention to his face. It was important that the expression was right. He had to look serene and noble not stoic or sneering which could easily be interpreted. Naruto got the impression that wasn't who this person was. He continued to crave late into the night until he got both figurines right. Smiling he placed them and his tools down. Getting up and walking to the table he grabbed his homework and started upon writing what he knew of the Third Shinobi War.

 


End file.
